


Forgotten But Found

by Amzraven03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Eren Has a Secret, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, F/F, F/M, Immortal Eren Yeager, Immortality, Insomnia, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amzraven03/pseuds/Amzraven03
Summary: "Who are you? Why do you seem so....familar?! Please! Answer me!" He pleaded.The man with emerald eyes gave him a smile, his face loving as he reached out and caressed the pale cheek."Don't worry, Captain. Everything will be alright."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuTopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuTopia/gifts).



This was it.

 

Green eyes stared into the ocean.

 

Where he laid his fierce, strong, loving other half to rest.

 

“I’m not sure what to do now. The whole idea of leaving makes me churn with hate. The thought of leaving you behind……..” The man with nape long hair paused. “I have to though. I have to leave…….Historia and I have become closer…….not like we were…..but I guess the trauma makes us bond. Also the fact that she wanted me to rule beside her….she said I didn't have to get married to her, which I knew she wouldn't even ask, but I had to say no. I just wanna retreat somewhere where I can think. Where _you_ are……..but I promised…..so…..I'll try.”

 

The man stood, crimson scarf around his neck, silver ring on his left hand. His green eyes that once blazed with power and freedom, now dulled to a boring everyday green color.

 

Chocolate locks flowed in the breeze, and the man turned and left the beautiful beach.

 

* * *

 

2018

 

“Squad Captain Zoë!”

 

A figure hunched over a desk overflowing with papers looked up. Their ink stained cheeks were pale and their hair was greasy and riddled with flakes. A intelligent gleam in their insane eyes glanced at their partner, lips stretching into a cheshire grin.

 

“Mhhh?” Came out their childish drawl. “A base of ours was attacked a few soldiers survived!”

 

A frozen moment was taken for Molbit to examine Hanji’s expression. Shock and fury covered their face, but professionalism quickly took over and they both rushed out of Hanji’s dark lab and to the medical bay.

* * *

****

 

“Captain Ackerman, Commander Smith wishes to see you in his office, and he said to give this to you sir.”

 

Waving the kid off, he read the note and gave a hiss of surprise and curse.

 

“Captain?”

 

Levi turned to look at the woman peeping in the room, a stack of papers in her arms, her eyes curious. “Petra, gather the squad and take them to the Meeting Room. The Commander needs to see us.”

 

Petra nodded and quickly ran from the door and Levi followed her and quickly went to the Meeting Room.

 

_Eyebrows….why the hell were you so vauge?_

 

The men have been friends for years, they knew each other well, even at one point in time had a relationship with each other. But…..things started to get complicated so they thought it would better if they just parted ways romantically.

 

Erwin would _not_ have been _that_ vague if it was just an attack on the lines.

 

Levi entered the room and saw the Mike and Hanji, Erwin’s right hand man and their Lead Scientist, and Molbit. The man had to put up with Shitty-glasses, he earned respect with that alone.

 

They all had serious expressions, even Hanji, which was abnormal in itself.

 

“Levi, come in.”

 

The silver eyed man did so, closing the door behind him. Erwin looked more tired than usual.

 

“Hanji, explain to them what you told me.”

 

The crazy four-eyes nodded and started speaking, their voice serious for once.

 

“Last night one of our Middle Line Squads were attacked.”

 

Levi felt himself stiffen at the thought.  

Apparently, Erwin thought that they had a spy, which he didn't say in the letter, but just by looking at the man….he can tell, besides, Levi can put two and two together.

 

A spy is the only way they could've gotten that deep into the Ranks.

 

“Everyone was killed, except for a few but they all died later here.”

 

Levi swore in his mind. It was bad enough that someone is a spy and accessed that deep into the Ranks….but nobo-

 

“Except for one, well for awhile. She died shor-”

 

Levi looked up as the door opened, tensing instinctively for a fight.  But he relaxed when Eld’s face greeted them.

 

The whole squad walked in, wearing the standard uniform, long tan trench coat, the Survey insignia on the back, breasts, and shoulders of the coat. White pants and gun holsters, and knee high brown boots. All Military Personnel were supposed to wear these.

 

Settling down, Hanji continued.

 

“Isle remembers some of what happened, Eldia soldiers rushed into the base, grabbing everyone. Killing almost all of them, a muscular man with blonde hair grabbed the squad leader and demanded to speak to the man in charge. Others tried to escape but were shot down. Showing that they only needed a few. Otherwise they would've just killed them all. The wanted information.” Hanji’s eyes narrowed.

 

So did Levi’s.

 

“I'm going to assume that there's some _other_ reason we are here besides that? I mean sure a spy is a big deal, but c’mon, so what if Isle said anything? What's so important about it?” Levi asked, his fingers twitching.

 

 _If only I could snap her glasses on her face, it would make my life have_ **_some_ ** _comedy in it._

 

“Isle heard the man ask Hayes ‘Where is the Coordinate?’”

 

Levi froze. So did Mike and Erwin.

 

 _Well….that would about put up a_ **_huge_ ** _red flag….yup, that would just about do it.._

 

“Hanji, are you sure this is what she said?” Erwin asked them, Hanji nodded, their eyes serious and their mouth turned down in a sneer.

 

“Uh,” Petra’s voice called out, her face and body anxious, everybody turned to her. “Sir, why are you allowing _us_ to hear this?” She gestured to the squad and besides Oluo's grumblings they nodded in agreement.

 

Erwin sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Well, because we need you go actually _find_ the Coordinate.”

 

Everyone's head shot to the man in shock.

 

_Damn you Erwin and your damn surprises and your damn eyebrows._

 

“Erwin, only some people know what the Coordinate is.”

 

Erwin nodded and looked at everyone in the room with a serious eye.

 

“The Coordinate is the most powerful thing on this planet…..with it…..we can win the War easily.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Levi glanced around at his Squad. They were nervous, but they're soldiers, they can get this done.

 

As he watched the huge, green trees pass by through the window of the Field Wagon, his mind went back to the conversation he had with Erwin and Hanji last night.

 

 _“Whatever this Coordinate is…..it is dangerous, and we don't even have the slightest clue as to how we could possibly control it. Yet alone_ _contain_ _it if something goes wrong…..but for the fate of everything we know….” Erwin spoke, his eyes serious and honest._

 

 _“It's worth the risk.” Levi said, reassuring the man that even if everything went to hell, it_ _is the_ _best_ _decision to make._

 

_Hanji started speaking as well, “Levi, you know the stories of how Paradis came to be, right?”_

 

 _He sneered at her. “Dumbass, ‘course I have. It was_ _because_ _of the Coordinate that we don't see tall ass naked monsters around us.”_

 

_“Well, in the Scriptures from one of the Commanders at the time, the most famous one. Written by Dot Pixis. We all know the story of how the Coordinate was found by the the people in the Walls, and they used it to kill all of the Marley and the Eldians. But there is something that nobody has seen except for the royal family.”_

 

_Levi rose a brow at that, as if their wasn't enough suspicion about that family._

 

_About to tell them to spit it out, Erwin spoke in their place._

 

_“In those two paragraphs it was implied for the Coordinate to be a person and not a thing.”_

 

_Levi said the only thing he could think of._

 

_“Shit.”_

 

_Hanji snorted. “Shit indeed."_

 

_The reason why it was ‘Shit’ is because if the Coordinate was an object, pesky emotions wouldn't get involved. People have their own will, and sometimes it doesn't agree with anything you say or do._

 

_Besides, Levi isn't keen on making somebody who's already gone to War, and live, go through it again._

 

_"But, it's still implied. Our translations are never a hundred percent. There's still a chance we're wrong. Although, I don't know." Hanji said, their face set in a frown._

 

_“So, my next question would be, is this Coordinate fellow Immortal? Or is it a gene that passes on from generation to generation? Or perhaps it is something you give another?” Hanji then continued to mumbled their theories before Levi took it upon himself to throw a letter opener at them._

 

_Rubbing the scratch they just obtained, brown eyes turned to Levi. “Shitty Glasses, what did the page say?”_

 

_Grabbing a paper from their breast pocket, Hanji slid over the paper. “Well after translating it we finally managed to get this.”_

 

_Levi bristled with disgust at the sight of the sweat stained page and reluctantly held it, eyes scanning the yellow page._

 

_‘ **After so many deaths and years, we did it. Celebrations are being held and these damned Walls are being torn down. I have so many invitations to weddings from my subordinates that I can't keep up anymore. Everyone is celebrating, except that poor man. Well, boy to me, but he's been through so much these few years he deserves the title of manhood.**_

**_Instead of celebrating, he instead chooses to have funerals. I've seen him roaming around the Castle walls with his dead eyes and pale skin. I don't blame him though, he lost everything in the world. His sisters, and his brothers. Then he lost his lover. He's like a ghost. He appears silently, and the he leaves as if he was just a memory. The Queen, the kind woman, has been trying to get the man to smile. She only succeeded once._ **

**_For the man that is the most powerful alive, it seems his price for that power….is to be forever alone.’_ **

 

_“So how exactly do you want us to find him?” Levi asked. Honestly you would think Erwin wouldn't be so withholding of information. The more Levi thought about that statement he took that back quickly._

 

_It's Erwin. That's an explanation in itself, the man is suspicious of dust_

 

_“Well, there are some Natives that live around a peculiar area. Over millennia, the forest has continued to have strange phenomenons. Snow during 89° weather. Lightning with no rain or clouds. Not to mention…..people have said that they've heard a beasts roar from within. The area was once called Shiganshina, which as I've heard was the epicenter of the Titan War. Where the last battle was fought. Seems peculiar yes?”_

 

_“Tsk.”_

 

_Erwin chuckled._

 

_“The Natives usually wouldn't help us, but we bribed one of their teens. Anything can be bought with money nowadays!” Hanji exclaimed while swinging their feet like a damn child._

 

_Levi noted that the scientist’ head was greasy and made a mental note to drag their ass to a bath and make Molbit scrub them. Who knows, maybe they'll accidentally drown._

 

_“What's the kid's name? Don't wanna be ambushed by the Eldians.”_

 

_“Jean Kirstein.”_

 

“Sir, we think we've found the spot.” Eld said, pulling the ravenette out of his thoughts.

 

“Stay on guard, we might be in our territory but we don't know if what we find is dangerous or not. Be careful.” Levi said before exiting the large vehicle.

 

Noting that there wasn't that much noise as there normally would be in a forest. “Gunther, fire the signal.”

 

The man nodded and pulled a flare gun and shot it to the sky, leaving a trail of blue smoke behind.

 

They stood for a few seconds before another blue signal was fired, hopefully by Jean.

 

The flare was only a few meters away so they started treking in that direction.

 

The deeper they went into the forest, the less noise they began to hear. Levi’s instincts are hissing for him to be careful, danger is literally probably lurking around every freaking crevice.

 

Suddenly a twig snapped. Quickly signalling for everyone to be silent, Levi made sure his dual guns had bullets in them. The ancestors made these for killing humans, while they had specific ones to kill the beings they called Titans. Unfortunately, the design sheets were lost through time. Probably lost in the war. 

 

Not moving, Levi prepared himself for a fight. He heard someone behind him flinch because the footsteps were coming closer.

 

_Looks like I'll have to add stealth to the regime again. Judging from the scent of blood, it was probably Oluo._

 

Oluo always seemed to have a way with biting his tongue at the most inopportune times. Damnit.

 

It was sort of anti-climatic when a youths face popped from the trees, all amber eyes and toffee hair.

 

He looked like one of the Natives now that Levi took in his appearance thoroughly.  

 

The teen was bare chested. He didn't look like he was embarrassed about it or smug either. It showed off his muscular body and his tribal tattoos. Not to mention the way he walked, he was barefoot, and he didn't trample the plants like the the Squad did.

 

The teen looked straight to Levi with a firm look. “Are you the Captain?”

 

Nodding to him, the squad put down their weapons and relaxed slightly. The boy didn't look like he was trouble and they didn't get a pit in their stomach.

 

“And who are you?” Levi asked. Jean rose a brow, “Seriously? I gave you guys my name.” Crossing his arms, he started to look more his age. A bratty teenager.

 

Levi hates bratty teenagers.

 

“I'm not taking the chance of a spy.”

 

Huffing, Jean answered. “Jean Kirstein. Now, I know you wanted to know what happens in the forest, but what **I** wanna know is why do **you** wanna know.”

 

The boy stared at them with a firmness, and when Levi looked at him, he saw genuine intelligence.

 

A noise of displeasure came from behind the Captain, “Do you know who you're talking too!? Learn some respect, brat!” Oluo exclaimed, smugness radiating off of him.

 

Fighting back the urge to help that man lose his tongue he gave the Native brat a look. “Government business kid, nothing you need to worry about.”

 

It wasn't necessarily because he was a teen that Levi said that, it was mostly because for one, if he pisses him off enough he'll stop asking so many damn questions and take them to the place because he'll be silently seething and two, to not get the kid any more involved.

 

It was already dangerous with him getting involved like this, what if the enemy finds out that they might have an idea where the Coordinate is? Jean will probably get tortured for information.

 

“It's my business,  because I live here. I deserve to know whether or not this will affect my village in a bad way.”

 

Levi really didn't want to answer. Because either way the answer was going to be bad. It was either A, _“Yeah, it probably will.”_ and the kid not take them to his spot because he isn't willing to sacrifice his people's peaceful life with this or, route B, _“No, your village is safe.”_ first of all that was a downright lie, they had no proof they'll be okay and honestly, Levi is done with the possibility that people are cursing him beyond the grave.

 

Just when he was about to answer, the boy snorted and shook his head. “Nevermind, loaded question right? Don't worry about it, it's a question that I don't think I would like to answer either. C’mon, the place I told you about is this way.”

 

Following the boy, Levi took the time to observe his surroundings. Large trees are everywhere, not to mention it's rocky, it's a miracle the Field Wagons were able to get up this kind of terrain.

 

It was still daylight out, so the sun peeked out from the trees from time to time, almost as if the whole forest was lit with nothing but an emerald light. It was a pretty scene.

 

When they stopped, Levi saw what had Erwin so curious.

 

There were multiple stones, standing up straight, detailed engravings on them all. Pictures it seems, carved to look celtic almost. One had a beautiful deer carved into the stone. Another was a strong horse, standing on its hind legs, stubbornness clear. One was a wolf, howling in the wind, a material around its neck, flowing in the wind.

 

So much detail put into these carvings. It was sad to think as to what the stones represent.

 

Reaching out to gently caress the wing of a flying bird. Levi silently mourned. Not really knowing as to why. But he just felt….sad, not for the dead beneath them, but for the person that clearly seems to mourn.

 

Yes, a place for mourning.

 

Graves.

 

“Um, sir?” Turning to face Petra he grunted out, “What?”

 

This place really wasn't doing him any good.

 

“You might want to see this.”

 

Curious with her shocked and slightly dazed look, he followed her.

 

It seems everyone was standing around a huge tree, four times bigger than any other tree.

 

When Eld moved aside, Levi’s eyes widened.

 

It was another celtic looking picture.

 

It was a huge picture, carved into the wood with the utmost delicacy. It looked like the horizon on a beach, the ocean. But dead center, there stood a lone man, wings on his back. His short hair flowed in the unseen and unfelt breeze.

 

Now, now normally, that wouldn't really shock you, except when Levi saw it….it was moving.

 

Color filled his eyes, and suddenly it was like he was in the picture, the blue ocean, the sky, the breeze. He felt it all.

 

And then he saw the man.

 

The man didn't have wings, but there was just something so weird about him.

 

Black hair cut short, pale skin shining in the sunlight. It was only when the man turned did Levi feel his heart stop.

 

Pale grey eyes looked back to him, love in them.

 

It was himself. Another self.

 

Then the lookalike spoke, but instead, in a weird tongue.

 

Suddenly his vision went black, and his ears filled with the a beast's roar, something so primal and fierce it shook his very core.

 

“Cap…...alright?!”

 

“.....Hanji……...hospital!”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_ It's dark. But not soundless. _

 

_ “Finde mich. Bitte…..du bist der Einzige, der es kann.” _

 

_ He had no idea what that meant, but he felt like he had responded anyway. _

 

_ “Wer bist du?” _

 

_ He had no idea what he just said but a laugh entered his ears. It wasn't a happy one, it was sad, and the sound made Levi’s chest clinch.  _

 

“Levi?” A soft voice asked him and his eyes opened, in front of him was small pale boy, with big blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. In a way, the male reminded him of Erwin.

 

“What…….hap..pened?” His throat burned and the boy,  _ Armin _ his mind said, handed him a glass of water. 

 

“Your your eardrums burst, we have no idea why but these things are normally caused by high-pitched tones and loud noises. Has this ever happened to you before?” The blonde asked after checking him over. “No, the medical sheets should say so.”

 

The brat grimaced at that, “Well, sir you've been out for a week.”

 

“Your point is?”

 

“Well, there was a fire sir. Somebody broke into the medical ward and set the file room on fire. Some things were salvaged, but there were some things that were important as well in there. We actually had some documents being sent from the training camp about some of the rookies to be stored.”

 

Levi's eyes flashed. It didn't take a genius to understand that this wasn't a normal fire. By the shining light in Armin's eyes, he knew it too.

 

“Is it alright for me to go?” Levi asked, his finger twitching in annoyance at being bedridden for so long.

 

“Just take these pills with you, and drink some more water today. If you have any light-headedness come back okay?” The kid advised.

 

Levi waved a hand nonchalantly and Armin grumbled under his breath about something along the lines of,  _ ‘Stupid, stubborn patients, always not listening’ _

 

The ravenette man snorted and continued his trek to Erwin's office.

 

* * *

 

Eren’s POV

 

Walking through the crowded sidewalk was easy for somebody who used to glide through the air as if made to do so.

 

With a tattered and worn, muddy brown jacket covering his tall, muscled figure, his black, baggy pants helped keep his warmth close, but his temperature ran higher than your average person. With a satchel that was pulled in front of him, and dangled by his thighs, his shoulder length hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, and facial hair was growing in, giving the man a scruffy stubble.

 

A red scarf wrapped around his neck loosley, guarding a leather string from prying eyes.

 

Not that he was getting looks from anyone besides looks of disgust.

 

The man ignored these looks and focused his sight on the light, waiting for it to turn green. 

 

When it finally turned, it was like opening a gate packed full with animals that were eager to escape. But the man took the speed gracefully and sped up with the crowd and turned suddenly in a abandoned road.

 

Graffiti decorated the the walls and the man couldn't help but grin at a jibe to the government.

 

Avoiding the suspicious people, the being found himself outside the door of the club. The red neon sign read,  **‘Red Bottle’.**

 

Music was booming from inside and the line outside wasn't exactly pretty,  but the fact that this building went four stories high was a big deal. 

 

The Red Bottle is the most famous club in Maria, Rose or Sina. Hence the long line.

 

The male walked towards a man standing around six two with bulging muscles and a buzz cut. The man stared at him before realization hit his eyes. 

 

“Go on in.” He removed the rope and stepped aside. Nodding to the bodyguard in thanks the man's senses were bombarded by perfume and the glowing lights.

 

Walking to the bar deeper in the club, a man with fiery red hair and amber eyes greeted him. “Back again hm? Isaela is up stairs. You might have to pull her off of the escort though, she's a little lonely.” 

 

Sure enough, once the male had gotten to the top floor, away from the noises and crowds, there she was in all of her glory. Pale skin and curly hair down to her hips and amber eyes framed by dark eyelashes.

 

The owner of The Red Bottle, Isaela Anto. 

 

She smiled a pretty smile and waltzed up to the man, “Back again, mh?” She slid a hand up his chest sensually. A calloused, tan hand wrapped gently around her wrist to stop her. 

 

A sigh escaped her red lips. “Will you tell me today?” The man's lips tilted upwards and shook his head. “Well, go on then, Green. Go change and shower.”

 

Giving the woman a grateful smile and nod he left her there to get rid of the stench.

 

Amber eyes stared as the male disappeared behind the bathroom door. “Oh Green, it's been years and you will probably never tell me your true name.”

 

Isaela sigh and fixed her bra strap and quickly entered her bedroom to change into her party dress.

 

While she slipped on the dark maroon dress, she couldn't help but think of the man in the shower. 

 

_ Green, ever since we met you always looked burdened. Like you have a huge responsibility on your shoulders. I can't help but wonder what it is, since you don't share that much about what happens when you leave.  _

 

Just she left her bedroom she caught sight of the newly changed man. A baggy brown shirt covered him, and tight black pants and that red scarf he always wears. He shaved, so he looks a little younger because of it, but he let his damp hair down for once.

 

“How's business?” A deep voice asked. “Perfect as usual. Though it seems I have some new girls, I should probably make sure to give them the talk.”

 

“You make it sound like you're gonna tell them about sex.”

 

“I might as well. Some of these girls don't look to be twenty. Some look fifteen.”

 

Green eyes narrowed. “I know, maybe their poor. You gonna talk to them or should I?” Isaela glanced at him and saw him shake his head. “They would probably feel better if a woman talked to them.”

 

“Yeah, but showing them that not all men are the same could be a big eye-opener.” She tempted. Isaela knew that Green would always put himself in situations to help others, even if he needs to look like the bad guy.

 

It was silent before a hiss came from Green and he finally nodded, albeit reluctantly. 

 

Isaela smiled and started pushing him to the elevator. “Well, let's get this started shall we?” She said typing in a specific code.

 

“Mh.”

 

**_Ding!_ **

 

The elevator opened and revealed the dancers, some were dressed in actual dresses and others were dressed in bras and panties. 

 

When the faces covered with make up looked up to see a woman and man, some of the new girls blushed and covered themselves shamefully. The veterans smiled in a greeting.

 

“Well, hello girls! My name is Isaela Anto, the co-owner and choreographer of The Red Bottle. The man next to me is Green, owner and founder of The Red Bottle.” Some of the girls looked suspicious of the male, even if Isaela said he was the owner. 

 

A ding was heard and everyone turned to look at the light that turned green. “That's for the older girls, go on! Knock ‘em out in lust for me okay?” 

 

Once the giggling girls left, she turned to the new ones. Some were shifting while others just had blank and hopeless faces. Green looked on as well. He knew these faces very well, these were the faces of a soldier in a battle unseen. They looked almost like him.

 

“Now, I have a few questions for you all. How many of you are actually eighteen?”

 

The room was tense as Isalea's voice turned serious and they all shifted around nervously. Three raised their hands with guilty expressions.

 

“And I'm just gonna assume that means the rest of you are younger, yes?”

 

A murmur passed through the crowd. 

 

Isaela glanced to Green. “Well?”

 

He stared at the girls and sighed, rubbing his hair. “Look girls, none of you are gonna be strippers, whenever we said dancers we meant dancers. Not  _ exotic  _ dancers. The bras are just a part of tonight's act, you just joined us at a bad time. Two weeks from now, you're gonna be geisha's. So calm down, you won't forcefully have to bed anyone.”

 

Cries of relief went throughout the rook and one of the girls cried in another's out of joy.

 

“Work hard tonight okay? We'll even give you your pay tonight if that helps.” Isaela said, sympathy in her voice.

 

After a few hugs from crying teenagers, Green escaped the crowd and into the elevator, typing the code name for the Club Floor.

 

Assaulted by music and colors, Green spots people moving through the crowd. People in uniforms.

 

One of them has dark brown hair and gleaming eyes that hid behind glasses.

 

For the first time in a while, Green was shocked.

 

So shocked that he actually openly stared at the person 

 

“Hanji?”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  

“Levi~ C'mon! We need to have some fun too!” 

 

“For the last time, we are here to talk to Chira Adlee.   **Not** the  **bartender** .” 

 

“Aw!! Don't be such a downer! Besides, when was the last time you got some nice, decent, energy releasing sex?”

 

Levi gave them a glare and the mangy cretin seemed to perk up for a moment.

 

“Besides your hand!” 

 

A pale hand grabbed Hanji's collar and yanked them close to Levi.

 

A scathing glare was staring at them, and Hanji had to make a quick decision between being buried alive, or to live with a few bruises and some random buckets of cold water poured on their head.

 

They chose the ladder.

 

“Oh alright.” They said a sweatdrop forming and the short man shoved them away in disgust. Hanji sighed, but it was a serious one. “But really, how long has it been since you dated?”

 

A grumble was heard from the man next to them. “That's what I thought.”

 

“Go to hell.”

 

A giggle came from Hanji at the comment. “Anywho,” They chirped and faced the bartender the man glanced at her, his amber eyes glinting with a practiced cool and patience.

 

“ **Do** you know where to find Chira Adlee?”

 

The man paused for a second. “Chira? She was fired about….I think yesterday actually.”

 

Levi raised and eyebrow. “Why do you think yesterday? Shouldn't it be a fresh memory?”

 

“Well, there were a lot of rumors of her being fired before, but she always showed up the next day, and some of us went to ask the boss but she said she was still working.”

 

Hanji tilted their head. “Do you know why she was fired?”

 

The man's eyes twitched, but there was no other sign of tension. Then he sighed. 

 

“Well…..yeah. I guess we all do except for the newcomers. Chira was a weird one. Not in the that, she wouldn't come to gatherings or anything. Most of us don't do that, we have families and lives we'd like to be kept quiet. She was just…..very weird around Ms. Anto. It was like she hated her with every fibre of her being.”

 

The two soldiers glanced at each other. “Mind if we talk to this, Ms. Anto?” Levi asked taking a sip of his whiskey.

 

Amber eyes widened. “Uh….I honestly don't know. I can ask the bouncer but….” He trailed off. 

 

“Is Ms. Anto your patron?” Hanji asked dubiously. 

 

“No. She's the owner and the founder of the Red Bottle.”

 

“Oh…..go ask the bouncer.” Hanji said with realization. Once the man left they turned and faced Levi.

 

“That's a little strange isn't it? The contractor said the owner was male.”

 

“It doesn't matter. If she's said to be the owner, we have to investigate at least.”

 

“Excuse me, you asked to see the owner?” The voice was female. Levi and Hanji turned. 

 

The woman smiled, her dark curls seemingly falling in slow motion. She was very beautiful. 

 

“You must be Ms. Anto?” Levi asked and the woman smiled. Slow and deliberate.

 

“Yes, please follow me.”

 

They followed her through the masses of people. Women and men dancing in the crowd, Levi even felt a few hands touch him.

 

Once they were to the elevator, the man took one glance at Ms. Anto and let them in to the elevator.

 

The ride up was awkward and Ms. Anto wasn't helping by never looking at them.

 

The air was frigid and Levi fingered the  blade in his sleeve.

 

Finally a ding resonated throughout their ears and the doors opened.

 

“Come, Green wishes to meet you both.”

 

“Who's Green?” Hanji asked as they all stepped out from the elevator.

 

She didn't answer, only strutted to the living room in the stupid flowy red dress that Levi wanted to shear.

 

When they entered the living room, there was a man by the window.

 

His dark hair was half up. He was in a hoodie and cargo pants, not something you would expect a famous club owner to wear.

 

“Green, they're here.”

 

Levi doesn't like this. He can feel his body tensing as the man turned around.

 

His whole body sang when those emerald eyes stared at him. A face so familiar and yet so new. His heart thumped loudly and loudly could hear was the man's next words.

 

“Levi, Hanji. Nice to finally meet the people skulking around.”

 

Levi was still. His body was in shock from the sensations he was feeling, so Hanji spoke for him. 

 

“We were wondering if you knew where Chira Adlee went. She is one of your employees right?”

 

Green eyes moved away from Levi and he could breathe again. 

 

Light pink lips quirked up in a lazy grin. “Chira? Yes, she raised hell with her resignation. Why do you need to specifically speak to her?”

 

Levi spoke once he was sure he could. He furrowed his brows to recover from his blunder. “She was family to one of our squad members.”

 

It was a lie. But this ‘Green’ didn't need to know that. As a matter of fact, she apparently had some traces of the long forgotten ‘Titan Shifter’ ability. Her 9 × grandfather was one, but that was just a theory.

 

_ Better safe than sorry, at least in Erwin's eyes. _

 

Green stared for a moment. “Well, she quit. Some of my employees don't leave their address, this isn't exactly a safe neighborhood, I'm sure you figure why they relate.”

 

The man glanced at Levi, which made the him go cold.

 

_ Good feeling's gone. _

 

“Well since you don't know shit, it wasn't nice meeting you.”

 

Then he turned to Hanji, “Hanji, we're leaving.” He barked and briskly left the room, hightailing it to the elevator.

 

Behind him a floundering Hanji sputtered a goodbye to the glaring Ms. Anto.

 

* * *

 

“Green. Was that him?” Isaela asked as she came to stand next to the man. His eyes were closed, and she grinned. 

 

“What are you hearing?” She asked softly. Her fingers lingering on his arm.

 

“Him.”

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who I told I would post tommorrow......I'm sorry.......I lied...
> 
> BUT IT'S HERE NOW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

 

“So you think he knows who you are.” Erwin said. It sounded like a question, but whenever your voice is as loud and deep as his is….nothing is a question.

 

Levi clucked his tongue, “How many times do I have to tell you? _**He.looked** **.** **right.at.me.**_ ”

 

Erwin stared, his blue eyes guarded as ever. “Do you think he knew about Chira?” He asked. Levi paused for a moment.

 

There was the possibility, for all he knew, Green _could_ be the spy. He was close to Chira Adlee, _her boss_ who could call her upstairs at anytime and convince her in total privacy.

 

When he said this to Erwin, the blonde have a nod.

 

“I'll send some of my squad to keep an eye on the establishment.”

 

Levi's eyes narrowed a bit, but then he nodded.

 

“Fine. Don't blame me that the brats will whine.”

 

Erwin chuckled, “Vulgar as ever. Goodnight Levi.”

 

 

* * *

  


 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

An annoyed grunt filled the room and a pale hand hit the alarm clock with a deadly precision.

 

Grey eyes peered from ebony bangs. “Dammit.” Levi hissed.

 

Rising from the warm covers, he clasped his head from the headache he got when he sat up.

 

Sighing from the familiar pain, he went to the modest kitchen.

 

Opening a cabinet, there were a few green and orange bottles with blue and purple pills.

 

Grabbing a green one, Levi chucked the pills back and swallowed. Leaning against the counter, he rubbed his face, his warm fingers warming his cold cheeks.

 

**BANG BANG BANG**

 

Instinct took over his body and he flew to a kitchen knife and whipped towards the door.

 

**BANG BANG BANG**

 

Narrowing his eyes, he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and slinked to the door.

 

Shifting the knife to an easier position, he clasped the door knob, and yanked it open.

 

He lunged forward slightly to get a start but froze when he saw who it was.

 

“Chira?”

 

The woman with pale blue eyes looked at him through tears and a swollen eyes leapt at him.

 

“PLEASE HELP!”

 

 

* * *

  


 

“Someone kidnapped you?” Erwin asked, his hair was impeccable, but he was out of the normal business suit and in a shirt and jeans.

 

Hanji was here too, their hair down, making them slightly look more feminine, but their broad shoulders and flatter chest were deceiving as well. Their brown eyes serious, facing ahead.

 

Mike grunted.

 

“Any idea why?”

 

Chira shook her head, matted raven hair swaying with her. But then her eyes widened a bit. “Maybe….t-t-they said they were looking for…..the n-nine?” She then coughed and rubbed her throat.

 

Levi raised a brow, “Did anything about them stand out to you? Color, accent, clothing?” He implored.

 

Chira stared at the ground in thought before her head shot up. “They spoke of someone called Chief. They said it weird, but at one point somebody yelled, I think from upstairs. They shouted something and both of them looked scared and even one of them said it….”

 

Erwin didn’t let anything slip, none of them did in fact. Turning towards Eld he spoke quietly, “Take Ms. Adlee to a safehouse.” The man saluted and took the shivering and bruised under his arm.

 

After the door slammed the tension relaxed slightly. But the new information still hung in the air. “Chief huh?” Hanji said.

 

Erwin slumped forward a bit and sighed. “It seems there really is a spy in our ranks. Someone specifically in the Survey Corps. We’ll probably be forced to smoke them out - with a huge sacrifice as the price.”

 

“Yeah, **_just about hundreds of our soldiers lives. No big deal……_ ** ” Levi trailed resting his foot on the coffee table. The room was shaded in a warm light from the fireplace in Erwin’s livingroom, making their features shadowy, pronouncing their ages. Dark circles, gaunt cheeks, and haunted eyes.

 

“Erwin, _they know_. We have to do something and fast. If they get a hold that we’re searching for the Coordinate, all hell could break loose. They know secrets the monarchs don’t.” Mike said.

 

Erwin sighed. “Anyone from the survival of five years ago can know about us finding Chira.”

 

They all nodded. Before Hanji sighed, catching everyone's attention. “The thing is though, did anyone else notice that only we know where Levi lives?”

 

The room tensed, and Mike nodded. “Levi?” Erwin said giving the man an expectant stare.

 

“I put a tracker on her if that's what you're asking.”

 

 

* * *

  


 

“So they know about Reiner, Bertoldt, and Annie?”

 

Chira nodded. Her body straight, grimy hair now shiny, and her bruised eye is healed.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The man nodded. His hair was a light blonde.

 

“Tell me, you've never been introduced to those three have you?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Well, maybe it's time you should, after all, you've proven yourself. Infiltrating the ranks and getting information. That's worth the highest ranking we have, a Warrior.”

 

Chira beamed and gave the man a hopeful grin. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Now, please follow me. The others are waiting for you.”

 

The man stood, his tall frame towering over Chira's slight and thin one.

 

He opened the door, like a gentleman, and led her down the houses stairs.

 

It was only until she was in the room did she her heart drop.

 

“S-sir?” she asked in a raspy whisper.

 

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards a taller figure. “Bertoldt, tie her. Annie, get the tools.”

 

Chira was suddenly being manhandled. She thrashed and let out a shriek, her whole body spasming. Her head slammed back and she choked for a second.

 

The she peered her wide blue eyes at the three figures before her. “N-n-no….you…”

 

Their faces were blank as they stared down at the pitiful girl. Tears dropped from her pale blues and hit the concrete floor with an echo.

 

But then she froze and looked up, a slightly crazed look in her eye. “Y-y-ou lied.”

 

They didn't speak.

 

She snarled, jerking in her restraints, acting every bit like she belonged in an asylum.

 

“You lied! YOU LIED TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH.”

 

The woman of the group grabbed a pair of plier and without hesitation, she slammed it into Chira's eye.

 

She screamed. Rage, pain, and fear flashed through her.

 

Then, the woman yanked and her eye came with the pliers.

 

“Don't speak as if you deserved Abigail's title.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Green eyes shot open.

 

“Huh. Another dead? It's been years…”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much to Drea for posting a very lovely comment(I tried linking your page but it wouldn't work, sorry) 
> 
> But if any of you are a fan of this story, please thank them for making a lovely comment and making me decide to write another chapter today.


	6. Chapter 6

 

_ What a shit show…. _

 

The basement is floor around the chair was colored red. Blood covered the body. Multiple chunks of skin are missing, probably due to rats if the yellow infection was anything to go by….

 

Hair was missing, nails, teeth were scattered along the floor. It reminded Levi of a certain part of his childhood.

 

“Levi?” Hanji's voice called to him and he turned away from the disgusting sight.

 

“Mh?” 

 

“I think you should look at this…”

 

Hanji's eyes wandered a bit before they caught themselves and turned to lead Levi out of the basement.

 

Levi sympathized. It took everything in him to not glare at everyone suspiciously, but that would probably earn him an earful from Erwin, that or.. ...well he didn't want to think of the alternative.

 

Walking through the house, they led him to a room upstairs. An office.

 

“Remember those files that Armin told you about?” Levi nodded. Hanji picked up a certain page from the desk. 

 

Levi hissed at the sight. All the folders in the Scout Regime has a certain color scheme and signia. The Wings of Freedom.

 

Hanji held a Scout Regime medical folder. Nothing was inside of course, but it was clear evidence that there is a spy.

 

“They're mocking us.” Levi said blatantly. He leaned against the wooden desk and glared at the chair as though there was an actual person there.

 

Hanji nodded. “Did you look for DNA?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Not a trace?”

 

“Nuh uh.”

 

Running his hands through his hair, he sighed.  _ Damn it. _

 

“Chira lived out her usefulness. They probably questioned her on something we still don't know yet. Erwin's gonna be pissed.”

 

“He's already pissed.”

 

Hanii nodded at that. 

 

It was silent for a minute before rapid footsteps approached and the door busted open.

 

It was a cadet, but Hanji seemed to know who it was. “Mina, what's wrong?”

 

The pale girl was panting and it didn't look like the mask around her nose and mouth wasn't helping. “Squad Leader! Something….was written near the….b-body!”

 

That's all it took for Hanji to hightail it to the basement, Levi following close behind and Mina farther behind. 

 

Hanji almost broke down the door with their body, and they were greeted with ten people crowded around the body.

 

The crowd parted for them and the both of them easily reached the body.

 

A black light flashlight was handed to Hanji.

 

“Where?” They demanded.

 

A male cadet pointed to a certain spot below Chira's left hand. The one with her good hand, the other was swollen.

 

**Click**

 

Levi and Hanji read over the words, both pairs of eyes widening.

 

* * *

 

“Levi, are you sure about this?”

 

“Erwin said it was fine so we are going, so sit there and shut up.”

 

Hanji pouted. 

 

“Shiganshina? Is that Jean-kid gonna help us again?”

 

“No, he doesn't know.”

 

Hanji nodded. 

 

**_“Under + wolf + Shiganshina”_ **

 

“You're positive she was talking about the grave site in Shiganshina?”

 

“That's the only thing I can think about. If not, we can consult Erwin later.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Levi gripped the steering wheel to steel his nerves.

 

 

* * *

 

Once the got to the graves, Levi turned off the headlights and grabbed the flashlights and shovels.

 

Stepping out, Levi took a quick look everywhere before he threw the shovel at Hanji and went the the wolf carving.

 

“I seriously hope we don't get killed.” Hanji mumbled.

 

Levi grinned, happy for the cover of darkness.

 

The mugginess clings to him, making him sweat and the dirt didn't help him feel any better. His throat was stinging with the want of water.

 

But he felt strangely desperate.

 

His shovel kept piercing the dirt, and he was about half way when he hit something.

 

Hanji's head shot up at the sound.

 

Together they worked to clear the dirt from the coffin. Hanji stopped to go call Erwin.

 

It wasn't until the sun peaked from the horizon did Erwin and what looked like three squads show up.

 

Levi was bent over the coffin. His hand inside and grabbed something. It was a leather journal. Brown, and the pages looked ancient.

 

Grey eyes peered into Blue. 

 

“Read it.”

 

Erwin obliged, but the first pages title shocked him so much, he didn't want to read the rest. 

 

**_History of the Titan War._ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Another update....yeah.....don't get your hopes up. This isn't happening every month. But! Thank you for all of the support I've been getting! It makes me soooo happy to be getting feedback and comment sfrom you guys! I think this chapter was slightly shorter than the rest, and I'm gonna go into details about the message and what it was written in.....the scientist in me needs very specific and logical details okay!? So please, leave comments and I hope you guys have a fantastic Thanksgiving or a great week!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**_March 27th, 1967._ **

 

**This is research that I have compiled throughout my years as an explorer of old ruins and archeological finds.**

 

**My name is Dr. Grisha Jäger, and I believe, that I have found the long lost History of the Titan War.**

 

**When I was twenty-nine and exploring what my team and I had believed to be very old Mayan ruins, we ran into something much, much darker.**

 

**Since we were all children we were taught that the Titans were not in fact large 4 meter to 15 meter giants, that instead they were a group of barbarians that wanted the land for themselves.**

 

**Our ancestors were almost wiped out, so in retaliation, they built the Walls. We still have no idea how they had done, or how they kept the Titans at bay in able to complete the Walls. But they did.**

 

**They just have no History of it.**

 

**Now, we know in the year 845, the Colossal and the Armoured Titans brought Wall Maria to its knees. But what we also know, is that the very thing that had helped win the War, resided there. Otherwise known as the Coordinate.**

 

**I have reasons to believe that the Coordinate wasn't a weapon, but a person.**

 

**As for how I know this, it was the writings on the walls in that cave.**

 

**They gave descriptions of when the Coordinate was born, when they joined the military, unaware of their power.**

 

**It described the Battle of Trost, how this being awakened this power and defeated all of the Titans.**

 

**This, was something our people had long forgotten.**

 

**This is the information that I have gathered so far.**

 

**In the year 835, he was born.**

 

**He lost his Mother in the year 845, due to the Fall of Shiganshina. His Father had disappeared.**

 

**In the year 847, he joined the Military, and was in the Top Ten.**

 

**In the year 850, the Colossal Titan appeared and destroyed Trost.**

 

**It is unclear what happened afterwards, but it is noted that in 855, his sister, best friend, and his lover died.**

 

**But there is another thing that bothers me.**

 

**On the walls of the cave, a beast was drawn.**

 

**Shoulder length hair and a figure of a muscular man. It would've looked human if not for it's jaw and ears and lack of reproductive organs.**

 

**Serrated teeth. Pointed ears. No genitalia.**

 

**We have no idea what it is, but I have a clue.**

 

**A Titan.**

 

**This was a depiction of a Titan.**

 

 

* * *

****

 

“Does it say where the cave drawings are?” Mike asked. His face blank.

 

Hanji shook their head, “Yeah, but when I looked for the exact coordinates on the map, it's in the middle of the ocean.”

 

“So we weren't the first ones there?” Levi asked, he sat in a chair, elbows on his knees, his hands cupping a mug of tea.

 

Hanji sat on the couch next to Erwin, and Mike sat alone of the loveseat. They were down in Hanji's lab.

 

Hanji leaned over and grabbed the journal and showed them all where pages had been ripped out.

 

Erwin frowned at the sight. 

 

“So basically we have nothing? Great.” Levi hissed. His brows furrowing as he leaned back and took a sip of the tea.

 

“I'll analyze it, just to make sure it is from the 1960's. Oh and Chira really did write that message. It was her own spit that she had drawn with. She used her pinky.” Hanji wiggled their pinky for exaggeration.

 

Then they sighed. "But first, I gotta see if Grisha Jäger is even real." Standing, they tiredly walked away from the groupd with a lazy wave.

 

Once the scientist retreated to their desk, Mike stood. “I have to get home, Nanana's gonna be worried.”

 

Erwin nodded as Mike saluted him.

 

Levi stared at the blonde for a moment. “Erwin, this is starting to get ridiculous. The Military Police are getting anxious with how active we've been lately. We didn't even tell them about the body, Hanji can only do so much to recover anything and Mike has two kids. Not to mention, you haven't slept in days.”

 

“I know. This is what they want…..we'll try to stay low for awhile. Silent operations if anything does come up.” Erwin's voice was tired, he knew what the Eldian’s were doing, but it seemed that at the moment, he had no game plan.

 

Levi nodded, put his the mug down, and left the building.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Green stared at the grave. 

 

_ Mikasa…… _

 

Bending down to the ground, he put a single red spider-lily in the empty casket. Standing he blankly stared at the grave. Yellow papers crushed in his hand.

 

“Grün.”

 

Green smiled and turned. A girl stood there, tan skin and dark red-brown hair. Her markings of her age and hunter experience was marked on her arms.

 

“Sasha, bring mich ins Dorf?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. 
> 
> I couldn't help myself, okay!?
> 
> Anyways, don't worry. Things are gonna start making since soon, promise. Next chapter, we're gonna meet some other characters, it'll be making a little bit more sense. Things are gonna picking up now!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys!!
> 
> Have a Happy Thanksgiving, or have a great week!!


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Walking in the forest was a nice change of pace for Green.

 

He was usually hounded by all sorts of random noises and none faded into the background, it was like have a fly constantly by both ears.

 

You didn't really get used to it.

 

Do the forests buzz with life soon became background noise, and he got lost with the feeling of just breathing for one minute.

 

Sasha was in front of him, careful to step on the rocks so she doesn't leave footprints for predators to find, her bow drawn out of habit.

 

Sasha's brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and riddled with braids but beads still clinked in her hair, red ones, marking her as an expert hunter. She probably even taught the younger years how to hunt.

 

For a moment, her eyes caught his and he grinned slightly. She gave him a brilliant smile back, ever the bright one.

 

Once she turned away, her hair swayed with her and her soul animal tattoo was revealed. On the nape of her neck, was a wolf.

 

Sasha was a wonderful hunter, but she needed other people around her. She was a very social creature.

 

Green thought it fit her rather  well.

 

It was only when they came to a massive tree did Green snap out of his thoughts. 

 

Lanterns a warm shade of brown were lit. They hung from branches, which illuminated the bridges and ladders weaving through the trees. People and children were nimbly hopping from one branch to another. Children ran past him, used to his presence by how many times he’s been here. 

 

“Green!”

Emerald eyes snapped to a girl running to him.

 

Her long black hair flowed behind her as she ran ahead of the hoard of children running to him. Her violet eyes sparkling in happiness. A tank top made from spare material, flowed on her. Brown shorts coming to her mid though for easy movement allowed her to do tumbles that the other children couldn’t with their stubborn leather.

 

A smile lit up Green’s face. 

 

The girl jumped into his arms, her face snuggled in his chest. A breathtaking smile on her face.

 

"Hey, Mikasa.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ravenette was stubborn. Throughout the greetings with the whole village, she never once left his side. Preferring to cling to his arms.

 

But even she had to be pried away once he had to go meet the Führer. The rest of the village waved goodbye, and Green started his ascent up the giant tree. It was night, but that didn’t deter Green, he flung himself up the tree easily. Almost as if this was second nature to him.

 

Once he reached a certain branch he paused and turned to face the tree next to it. His eyes peered through the night and saw into the persons tawny eyes. “I can see you Nachfolger.”

 

There was a moment of silence before a male between boy and manhood stepped from the shadows. “How’d you find me?”

 

A snort came from Green. “I can hear your horse-like breathing.”

 

Jean’s face turned red and he looked ready to shout but he man in front of him just resumed climbing up the tree. Jumping on the tree, Jean followed him.

 

“So why did my Peré ask to see you?”

 

“Somebody let outsiders to the Anciens terrains funéraires. Your Peré asked me to find out who.”

 

“Is that why he’s been gone for the past couple of days?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The two kept climbing until they both reached the large hole, easy for a person to slip into.

 

Green jumped in, Jean following behind him.

 

When they landed on a platform, them then began walking down the wooden stars, the inside of the tree decorated with lanterns and knick knacks. Courtesy of Jean's mother.

 

“Jeanie-boy!” 

 

Speaking of which….

 

A rounder women came from the carved doorway, her brown hair shining in the light. 

 

“Oh! Green! Ekel was waiting for you.” She beamed at their visitor, “Would you like something to eat?”

 

Green shook his head and kissed the woman's cheek. “No thank you. I have to go talk to Ekel.”

 

She gave a smile and turned to Jean. Her face softening. A look of a mother's love.

 

Green looked away as she fussed after the teen, Jean's whining could be heard. 

 

Green paused in the doorway. “Oh, and Jean?”

 

The mother stopped fussing and they both turned. “You better tell your father before I tell him where you brought the Scouts.”

 

Jean's face went beet red and his mother turned on him. Her voice scolding.

 

Green turned and left the room.

 

He walked into the dining room, or what looked like the dining room. A table carved out of dark wood rested on the thick timber floor. 

 

A man, sat at the table. His hair is the same color as his son'sson’s, amber eyes lighting up in the fire.  Ekel looked up and smiled at the newcomer. “Green,” He said in a soft, happy voice. Ekel held out his arm, Green copied him and they touched each other’s shoulders. 

 

A warrior’s greeting.

 

“Our guess was correct.” Green said as he sat down, resting a hand on the table, but his back touched the seat.

 

A soft disappointed sigh came from the Fruher. “Do they know?”

 

Green nodded. “They know about the graves, it looks like they were looking for something.”

 

“In the graves?”

 

“Yeah. There were cameras and heat sensors, so they were obviously hoping somebody would come by. I didn’t mess with them, but it’s best not to pay worship tonight.”

 

Ekel’s eyes hardened. “We  **will** pay worship. They have no right to put anything anywhere near our sacred place. They didn’t even come here themselves to ask. So we will be paying worship. If they come ask start asking questions, we will report them to the Military police for conducting a military operation on our lands without our consent.”

 

Green stared at him for a minute. “Ekel, be careful.” 

Ekel sighed, shoulders sagging. “There’s a War going on. Whoever wins, we will go along with them. Whether is be Paradis or Eldia. That’s how we will stay safe.”

 

Green perked up.

 

“So the treaty with Eldia went well?”

 

Ekel nodded, but he still looked troubled.

 

“There are conditions?”

 

Ekel nodded. “We have to allow some...housing for the Eldian spies.”

 

Green was silent.

 

“Don’t give me that look.”

 

“Did Chief tell you you who?” Green asked. But he didn't need to, memories of golden, blue, and dark green eyes flashed through his mind.

 

“No, but he uh, did say that they would have a tattoo on the back of their lip.” Ekel looked a little nauseous when he said that, wincing a little.

 

Green rolled his eyes. “And that's just to remain inconspicuous. Imagine how far they will go to keep the secrets that we harbor in the caves.”

 

Ekel slumped, running another hand through his hair. 

 

“I know.  **You** know better than anyone though,” He turned his attention to Green.

 

“Green, why? You don't have to fight this War. You won the last one. Don't sacrifice your sanity just to win again.”

 

Green said nothing. 

 

He just stared.

 

His green eyes were so sad, it made you want to cry for him. He looked like he wanted to die, like he just wanted to be put to rest.

 

But…

 

“No.”

 

Ekel looked up, “N-?” 

 

Green cut him off. “I never won that War.” Ekel inhaled sharply, “Green, this can't be about you siste-”

 

“The War is still going on Ekel.” Green gives him a pained look. “It never ended. It was just put on hold. Those…. **things** are still out there. This will never end unless we get rid of everyone who wants to harm what I fought to protect.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“I fought for freedom.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, I haven't had the best of times lately and I needed to vent, and this was the product. Sorry if it's shabby but it gets the point across so I don't mind it.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys have a great week, and I hope that if it isn't a good day, that you guys feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Green?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why do we have to go into the city? I thought you asked the chief to take me with you because you wanted the company for a few days while you’re traveling.”

 

“It’s called a lie Mikasa. Besides, I need your help for something I don’t trust anyone else to help me with.”

 

The girl nodded and tugged her jacket closer to her. She was dressed much like Green, a dark red hoodie covering her small frame, and shorts that were loose but were comforting. They reminded her of the freedom she had dancing in the trees.

 

Maybe she could ask Green if he wanted to dance with her again?

 

She smiled at the thought.

 

“Alright, this is the place.”

 

Mikasa looked up when Green motioned to the building in front of them. It was a skyscraper, like the one Green showed her in her books.

 

It had a logo on the entrance, and it struck Mikasa so hard with a sense of familiarity that she froze. It was a pair of wings. Two of them, one was dark in color and the other a pure white.

 

But why did she feel hate for this symbol? Why?

 

_ Red…...it stains everything eventually… _

 

Mikasa blinked and clutched her head. It was then that she noticed something being wrapped around her. It was a scarf. Blood red, and her head didn’t pound when she saw it. Rather, she nuzzled it, because the memory of who this belonged to makes her smile, everytime she thought about it.

 

This belonged to Green, and he only gave it to her in stressful situations such as these. 

 

Mikasa felt rather silly. Of course Green would know that she misses Home, but she understands that she holds a duty and responsibility towards him. 

 

He is her savior after all.

 

* * *

 

  
  


The mission is simple, she needs to break into the headquarters of the Scout Regime and  retrieve a journal which Green said would be underground and heavily secured. So he would take her as far as he could, but then the rest was up to her.

 

The current phase of the operation was to make their way past the desk and into the places where staff should only be.

 

She held onto Green’s crooked elbow as they navigated through the lavish room that was the lobby. It was then that she discerned that this place was  **not** the true Headquarters.

 

There was too many windows, too many cameras that were obvious. Too many guards in this place. Which was strange, and sure they were trying to blend in with civilian clothes. Sitting near doors and cameras. But, the way they surveyed the crowd too much made them stand out to her sharp eyes.

 

“Green, this isn’t…” She trailed off, not wanting to say it outloud. Knowing emerald eyes locked onto hers and that’s when she knew that he knew.

 

So why were they here?

 

Her curiosity must’ve shown because Green smiled at her and tugged her to the secretary desk. The woman looked up, locking onto Green’s and as per usual, when Green asked her a question she answered with earnest and a smile.

 

“Ms, can you please direct me to Ulbert Pines?” He gave her a charming smile and Mikasa saw the hint of a blush appear on the woman’s cheeks. “Yes sir, the pad number right now is 845, once you're in, he's on the 8th floor room 50.”

 

Green gave the woman a dazzling smile and the guard moved aside to let them past.

 

The hallway was void of anything except for a few doors, and when they reached the elevator Green stiffened and walked away from them and instead went to the stairwell. Mikasa followed dutifully, confused but not questioning him. 

 

It was a long walk up the stairs, but Mikasa was used to it after living in Shiganshina. The day she came to the beautiful tree village was the best that of her life. It was coincidentally the same day she met Green. Mikasa blushed and glanced up to him and stared for a moment.  Some things never change…..literally, Green never aged. She remembered when she was five, and he was still looking like he was in his twenties.

 

She was saddened that one day, he might outlive her. She didn’t want to leave him.

 

“Mikasa?” Green called. She looked behind her and saw that in her daze, she had walked further and past him when he stopped.

 

“This way.”

 

 

* * *

****

 

**“What do you mean we were ‘broken into’.”**

 

The cadet quivered a little. “S-sir, a man reportedly convinced the secretary to allow him to pass and he assaulted Squad Leader Ulbert Pine's and left through the front entrance sir!”

 

Levi glared at the cadet, Joshua, “You mean to tell me that our security isn't competent enough to handle an obviously suspicious person. Not only did she  **flirt** with him, which is highly unprofessional, she allowed him to waltz on in where he could've done much more then attack a man, not to mention you charmed the security guards to let him pass.”

 

The cadet glanced to the left of him, where the shivering secretary sat with cuffs on her wrists. She whimpered at the glare she received, mascara running along her cheeks. “S-sir, I-I-” 

 

“Shut the hell up.” Levi hissed his blue eyes glowing. She woman yelped and looked down.

 

“Levi, calm down. Nothing was stolen, and Ulbert will live.” Erwin put a hand on his shoulder. The man's deep voice seemed like a God's by the way the woman perked up. 

 

“Commander Smith, I promise you, I have no idea why I let him in. He just stared at me..” She paused, her eyes suddenly glazed over. Both men stared at her in confusion. 

 

The she jolted, her hair flying all around her. Her limbs swinging wildly. 

 

“Shit!” Levi cursed and ran to incapacitate her. He grabbed her wrists and sat his shins on her thighs. 

 

Then he could finally see her face. Her eyes weren't the same brown they were. 

 

They were glowing gold.

 

Foam spilled from her mouth.

 

And then she stopped.

 

Her eyes stayed gold. 

 

And she was dead.

 

“What the fuck is going on?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on this chapter for some time and I had some major writer's for how to continue. But I'm back now and I'm probably gonna post next week but don't get your hopes up!


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

“Is it done Reiner?”

 

The tall blonde opened his eyes, revealing golden sockets. Glowing eerily in the dark, but then he blinked and his eyes were human once more. But his eyes were eagle like with their shape and color.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The woman nodded her head. “We should head to Shiganshina, the Fuhrer finally agreed to a truce, so we are being sent there for the next phase.”

 

The blonde man, Reiner, nodded his head again and stood from where he was leaned up against a tree. “Do the Scouts suspect of the operation?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Reiner grinned, looking ruggedly handsome. “Damn.” And then he chuckled a little.

 

A taller man leaned down, offering a hand. Reiner took it and stood, smiling even though it didn't reach his eyes.

 

“Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

“I wasn't attacked by a man.”

 

Ulbert looked upon the two superiors with confusion.

 

They stared back at him. “Squad Leader Ulbert, you were attacked by a red-headed man. Before she died, Mrs. Lyra confirmed this.”

 

The man just stared at Levi and Erwin. “No,” He spoke but then hissed because of his head. “I was attacked by a blonde woman. She was tall, taller than me and her hair was in a ponytail. Her eyes were brown. Looked like someone from the Sina district.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Ulbert, we saw **him** on the cameras attacking you.”

 

Ulbert narrowed his eyes at the captain, which was a shocking thing to do.

 

“Let me see.”

 

Levi growled but Erwin simply waved his hand and asked the cadet to bring his laptop.

 

“This is the man who entered.” _click_ and it showed a man in all black with greasy red hair speaking to Ms. Lyra. _Click_ , “This is who attacked you on the camera’s. “, it showed the same man, but the thing that kept on catching Levi’s eye was the flicker it did before the first punch. Even when the man’s dull and deep voice spoke, a flicker was seen through the camera’s.

 

_Which is impossible, Erwin has state-of-the-art cameras everywhere, even in the bathrooms._

 

Which is exactly why Levi doesn’t go to the bathroom in this building, he’d feel safer pissing outside than in here.

 

Ulbert’s face was pale, his eyes wide with shock. Then he dropped his ice pack that he had been holding to his head and turned to face Erwin, and Levi.

 

“I swear, it was a woman that attacked me! I don’t know why this is showing a man, but I remember a woman!” Erwin glanced at Levi, which shocked him since the man has never let himself give into the normal tells a normal person does.

 

Erwin turned looked back to the Squad Leader's trembling form. “Well, if what you say is true, then we need a face. Go and talk to Molbit and have him sketch out a face for you.”

 

Ulbert nodded, shaking still and left the room. Erwin sat down in the chair Ulbert was sitting in. The usually proud man hunched and rubbed his forehead. He wouldn't admit it, but Levi felt touched that he was allowed to see the normally strong Commander vulnerable. Even if it was just for a second.

 

“So what was that look about?” The blonde sighed and lifted his face to him.

 

“Nothing, it's just….why now? Why is all of this suddenly happening?” Levi shrugged but took a guess anyways, “Maybe a time limit that they have to meet?”

 

Erwin nodded reluctantly, “Yeah, that’s what I thought too. But, the incidents that have happened just seem too coordinated. Like they’ve been planning this.”

 

“So why would there not be a time limit?”

 

“Because whoever did this left Ulbert alive.”

 

Levi was still before speaking softly, “He’s a distraction.  If he knew the truth he’d be a nuisance.”

 

Erwin nodded. “Exactly.”

 

“So what do we do?”

 

Erwin stood, looking a bit like the man who leads the Survey Corps. “Hanji said they got a visitor recently. From Shiganshina.”

 

Levi’s eyes went wide. The only time he had even since a person from Shiganshina was when that Jean-kid led them to their Hometree.

 

“What’d they want?”

 

“It was an invitation, back to Shiganshina. The Fuhrer wants to have a discussion.”

 

“Because that doesn’t sound suspicious at all.”

 

“Levi, they’re our best chance of finding the Coordinate.”

 

Levi sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

 

* * *

 

Isaela stared at Green.

 

In many ways, she reminded Green of an older Mikasa.

 

Especially the glare she was giving him right now.

 

“What do you mean you won't be celebrating your birthday?”

 

_I seriously need to stop befriending scary women. They aren't good for my health._

 

“Isa, I barely ever celebrate, and I'm going on a trip for awhile.” Green gave her a charming grin, holding her hands with his.

 

“We **always** celebrate your birthday. We might not know it, but we do celebrate it. So,” She leaned closer to him, her face an inch from his. “Are you gonna tell me what's going on?”

 

Her eyes told Green she already knew the answer, she just hoped he would answer.

 

Green sighed, and the hope is Isaela’s heart grew. “I'm going to my homeland.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Green raised an eyebrow. “No begging to go with?”

 

She rolled her eyes and shoved his chest. “You'll never say yes.”

 

He let out a laugh.

 

“Well, you're not wrong.”

 

“Can I ask why?”

 

“Well, let's just say, there's some evidence I need from there.”

 

“Evidence? Like crime evidence?” She raised a brow and Green shook his head. “No, just some pictures of stuff that would get people asking questions and poking their noses where it doesn't belong.”

 

“Mh. Well, bring back a souvenir.”

 

Green smiled and hugged the slender woman. “I will.”

 

Isaela hugged him tight, it almost reminded him of his…..

 

No.

 

Green pulled away hastily and grabbed the duffel bag on the floor and left the building.

 

Once outside, a car pulled up and the window went down to reveal a familiar face.

 

“Ready to go?” The petite blonde asked.

 

Green nodded and they drove to the airport.

 

“So how's Mikasa doing?”

 

“She's fine. Strong and motherly, but good.”

 

The blonde laughed. “So how's the job going?” Green asked as they passed a stoplight. “Well, being a doctor's pretty cool, especially at headquarters.”

 

Green nodded, “Speaking of which, anything new?”

 

The figure nodded, “Yeah, they dug up some of the graves, found a journal.”

 

Green nodded, his face carefully blank. “Y'know who it belongs to?”

 

“Dr. Grisha Jäger. The famous one.”

 

“Oohh, the one from that solved the plague back in 1932? You must be buzzing with excitement. He's one of your heroes.”

 

“Haha! No kidding! If only…” The blonde sighed in mock resignation, but perked up once more at the sight of the airport. “Here ya go, Green! Remember to give me a call! I miss my old college buddy!”

 

Green smiled as he stepped out of the car.

 

“I will.”

 

He paused.

 

“Armin.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hey guys! So, I've been doing some thinking (shocking, I know) and I wanted a way to communicate with you guys better. Sooooooo, I have started a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amz2raven0twixster). I know this is unnecessary and you don't have to do any of this if you're perfectly fin with just reading my stories, but if you guys have some suggestions I would be happy to hear them. Love you guys!!!!!!

 

P.S.

My account on tumblr is amz2raven0twixster.


	11. Chapter 11

**_October 5th, 1963_ **

 

**The caves said that the first city to fall from the attack in 845, was Shiganshina. The residents originally from there moved back when the Titan war ended, and a portion of them moved out near the Sea, and they became the Natives.**

 

**I've only seen someone from Shiganshina once, and they were selling a piece of art. It was depicting the ocean. I rather liked the painting, the curves and twists not realistic but abstract. The mural’s on the walls are almost exactly like the style the Native’s use.**

 

**I have drawn the picture below as best I could, since we didn’t bring a photographer, I had decided to draw it** **_._ **

 

**_October 10th, 1963_ **

 

**There is evidence that this cave is man-made, the walls are too smooth and the floors are too even. Strange periwinkle crystals light the way down halls, and into open pockets of the cave system.**

 

**Seeing as the cave goes further down in a spiral shape, my partners and I have decided to go further.**

 

**_October 13th, 1963_ **

 

 **_I_ ** **have only just reached the supposed halfway point. We have been going down for three days, and so far, we have confirmed this cave to be man-made. There are stairs that led us down two flights before reaching a straight hallway with more drawings. Delphi decided to take samples of the crystals, and she has yet to analyze them seeing we found another gold mine of information.**

 

**It seems that the person who drew these depicts the Titan’s as giant monsters. There is one sequential picture that shows a disfigured human face, the eyes hanging out of the sockets, and its jaw hanging by strings of muscle. An arrow is painted between the first and second, and the next one shows a cloud rising from the wounds of the face, and some of the skin is drawn back onto the jaws. The last one shows a single eye has yet to regrow, but everything else about the face is perfectly fine.**

**I have no idea, nor does Emèl or Depli.**

 

**_October 14th, 1963_ **

 

**We are still on the same floor, seeing as there are words written down, we are trying to copy them perfectly so we can take them to a colleague of mine. Once more, we have found another drawing of the beast on the first floor.**

 

**But this time, the beast is holding a boulder. Three times bigger than its own body.**

 

**I have seen similar drawings of the other ‘Titans’. Some were crashing into buildings. Others were picking up grown men.**

 

**These images are distinctive and detailed.**

 

**I find them unsettling, but of course, fascinating.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Levi**

 

“I haven’t read any further than that yet,” Hanji said. Erwin nodded and winced when his horse jerked. Levi groaned next to him, as his horse jumped up. “If my dick gets one more hit, I’m walking.”

 

Hanji giggled but yelped when their horse jilted. “Why are we using horses again?” They whined.

 

Mike sighed as his horse did the same. “Because we’re quieter and don’t want to disrupt them with any unnecessary noise. Levi scoffed, “Yeah, ‘cause Shit-Face over there isn’t making enough noise already.” He jutted his thumb to Hanji who simply pouted.

 

“Who’s our guide this time?”

 

“A girl named Sasha. Brown hair, light brown eyes.” Erwin recited.

 

They were quiet for a few seconds before a voice cut in, “You suck at riding horses.”

 

Levi swiveled his head to the left but found there to be nobody. Except for a tree. So, he looked up.

 

A face stopped inches from his. Grey eyes stared into his light blue ones. It was a girl, about ten, hanging upside down.

 

Levi didn’t react, he simply hissed, “As if a brat like you could do so much better.” Grey eyes narrowed in indignation before another voice called out, “Mikasa! Don’t just run off like that!”

 

A girl with reddish brown hair ran into sight, on the same branch as the little brat. She gave them an apologetic glance and hauled the girl upright. It was a rather surprising show of skill, she was on a branch, yet somehow managed to lift a hundred-pound girl with seemingly no effort.

 

The girl once again gave a sheepish smile after shooting a scolding glare to the brat. All she got in return for the glare was a blank stare.

 

“Sorry about her, I asked her to help me look for you guys, but I didn’t think she would pull that.” Hopping down from the branch with cat-like grace, Levi got a good look of her. She wore pants, with a green woven belt, holding a sharp knife. Her hair was woven with beads and braids but still managed to bring in into a ponytail, which showed off her tribal tattoo. A wolf.

 

“I’m Sasha, your guide. This here is Mikasa. The quietest one out of all of us, so you won’t be expecting any more jump scares, promise.” As the girl rambled, Levi took in how she balanced herself evenly on her feet. Someone used to being the quickest one. If it came down to it, Levi hoped he was quicker.

 

He didn’t miss the bow strapped to her back, nor how the brat also had a knife at her waist.

 

Hanji, ever the idiot, beamed and glomped Sasha with questions. “Please tell me we’re close to your village! My poor behind can’t take any more abuse!”

 

“But it can from Molbit.” Levi retorted.

Said man spluttered a “W-what!?” but was ignored.

 

Erwin simply smiled through Hanji’s cackling laughter and Levi’s crude remarks, “Are we early?” He asked, and Sasha sweatdropped but answered, “Uh, no. Early actually. Anyway, just follow me for a few more minutes and we’ll be there in no time.” Sasha turned to Mikasa and muttered something to the brat that made her face light up and she nodded eagerly and sprinted through the bush.

 

“She’s going to go warn them we’re on our way. That way the scouts don’t shoot you guys.” She said helpfully at the questioning stares.

 

So they trudged on, and after ten minutes, lights from the trees started to illuminate the path instead of their flashlights.

 

Soon, they were greeted with the faces of many villagers, all with beads and braids in their hair. “Follow me, the Fuhrer wants to see you,” Sasha said as she led them to a stable boy who handled their wild horses with ease and continued to a big tree with a door at the bottom.

 

Sasha stopped and stepped to the side. “The ones with the highest ranking should go inside. The rest, follow me. I bet you're hungry.”

 

Hence, Hanji, Erwin, and Levi were left alone in a big hollowed out tree, and looking Jean in the face with surprised and horrified looks. He mirrored their expressions.

 

A man with similar looks to Jean stepped out from the corner and smiled at them. “Welcome, I’m Ekel. You must be Commander Smith yes?”

 

Erwin smiled and held out a hand, “Please, it’s Erwin.” The man took his hand with a nod and looked to his son. “Jean, I believe Sasha may need some help with the Scouts at dinner.”

 

The teen nodded and went out the door, practically running. Ekel sighed, “The boy was never one for subtlety I’m afraid.”

 

Erwin was calm, “Subtlety?” he asked. Ekel gave him a reprimanding look. “I know he led you to our sacred grounds."

 

It was quiet for a minute. "I understand this is not what you called us for?" Erwin asked.

 

Ekel chuckled and motioned them into the living room, Or what Levi guessed was a living room.

 

They all sat in wooden chairs, with cotton cushions in the seats. The maroon color standing out against the dark wood of the inner rings of the tree. Ekel stayed standing, “Drinks?” he asked. “Please,” Erwin said, like the perfect commander he is.

 

Levi watched as Ekel disappeared for a minute before returning with a polished wooden cup. “I’m gonna assume the wood theme is because you guys live in a forest.”

 

Ekel let out a laugh, “We use our resources.”

 

The man passed him and sat down at the farthest chair, across from Erwin. “Now, I believe we should discuss the Burial Grounds. I know you paid my son to escort you to them, but I have no idea why.” He turned to Erwin expectantly, and the blonde answered. “We had gotten an anonymous tip to look beneath the wolf in Shiganshina.”

 

The Furher hummed. Erwin took the chance to ask his own questions, “What is the Burial Grounds?”

 

Ekel sighed. “We call them the Ancient Burial Grounds, and in our legends and old stories, there were nine great heroes. But one stood out among the rest.”

 

“The Coordinate.” Hanji breathed with shiny eyes. “We call him The King,” Ekel said. “Why?” The scientist asked.

 

“Because he was the ruler of the Titans. He IS the ruler of the Titans.”

 

“Is?” Erwin leaned forward, his blue eyes shining. Levi could feel something rising in his chest. His eyebrows twitched at the feeling since it’s been a while since he’s felt this happy.

 

But why?

 

Levi was distracted when Ekel answered. “Yes, is. The King is said to still be alive. In legends at least. Most don’t believe it, but they believe he was real.”

 

Hanji is shaking in their seat, eyes shining and insane smile on their lips. “And what do you think? That he’s dead?” They leaned forward into Ekel’s face. He wasn’t fazed by the sudden invasion of his personal space and simply chuckled. “I suppose I believe the stories. I believe that he is still alive in the stories we tell. Other than that, no.”

 

“Do you believe in Titans?” Levi blurted.

 

Ekel flinched.

 

“I suppose that answers it.” Erwin stared expectantly at the pale man. “Yes. Every person in this village will tell you they believe in the legends.”

 

“And what do the legends entail?”

 

“That there were once giant beasts that roamed the Earth thousands of years, and killed hundreds and thousands of people. As you know, the Walls protected us from the so-called Titans, but you never put thought to how such huge Walls were built?”

 

“The Walls are ruins now, they aren’t even half what they used to be,” Hanji argued, and Ekel let out a brittle laugh. “They were once sixty meters tall, and only the Colossal Titan peeked over the top of Wall Maria.”

 

“Nobody has ever gotten an accurate measure of the Walls, they were torn apart by the War,” Hanji growled.

 

Ekel simply sighed and leaned forward. Putting his face into his hands, he paused before looking up and straight into Levi’s eyes. “Sorry, what was your name again?”

 

Levi stared at him, “Levi.”

 

The man paled once more. “Ackerman?”

 

Steel blue eyes narrowed. “Yeah. Mind telling me how you know that?”

 

“Well, a man was here a few years ago. Left me a box to give to you, said you knew what to do with it.” He stood and went to the cupboard on the other side of the room, He opened the glass door, and pulled out a wooden box.

 

Once in Levi’s hands, he held it gently. The carving on the top of the lid were two wings, thorns covering the edges of the box and the silver latch clicked open when Levi brush his finger against it.

 

The hinges squeaked and revealed the contents inside. Many trinkets were inside the box, papers folded neatly, drawn pictures, and one ring.

 

A golden ring.

 

Picking it up, Levi watched as a droplet of water fell onto the shiny surface. Wiping it away gently, he examined the pretty thing closely.

 

Writing caught his eyes.

 

Etched into the inside of the ring, were strange letters that he thought to be a name.

 

“Levi?”

 

He hummed softly as Hanji called his name.

 

_Levi…_

 

_Ich liebe dich, mein vogel._

 

His head was spinning. Images if green eyes flashed in his mind and he let out a groan.

  


_Zusammen sehen wir die welt._

 

_Du bist mein leben._

 

“E….en?”

 

Then the world went dark, and all he heard, were whispers.

 

_Ich werde den krieg beenden, und ich werde dich wiederfinden! Ich schwöre! Auch wenn es tausend jahre dauert, ich werde dich finden!_

 

“Du hast mich gefunden.”

 

* * *

 

**Green**

 

_Eren._

 

Green froze as he walked through the crowd.

 

_Eren._

 

A fond sigh left his lips. “Levi.”

 

A smile spread, lovesick and bright.

 

“Ich habe sie gefunden.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hi.
> 
> Been a while yeah? Sorry about that, but I made this Chapter longer because of my tardiness.
> 
> So I hope you like this Chapter and as always, please leave your thoughts and yes, I always read your comments and I'm so sorry for not commenting back.
> 
> Oh, and I think my Tumblr link is working now, if not please let me know.


End file.
